Advance Wars: Power Strike
by BraveVesperia101
Summary: Several months have passed since the War in Omega Land, with Peace restored and Black Hole destroyed in Cosmo Land, Marco Land and Omega Land, it seems that everything has returned to normal, but in the far off country of Alpha Land, trouble is brewing...


Advance Wars: Power Strike

**A.N: Ok here is a story that I decided to write, Advance Wars: Power Strike, It was gonna be called Advance Wars: Power Strike Portable, but nah anyways let's begin the Show ok! :D  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Advance Wars, the series belongs to Ninendo and intelligence Systems.**

Chapter 1: The Battle for Alpha Land.

Several months have passed since the War in Omega Land, with Peace restored and Black Hole destroyed in Cosmo Land, Marco Land and Omega Land, it seems that everything has returned to normal, but in the far off country of Alpha Land, trouble was brewing and with All of the Commanding Officers helping rebuild Omega Land and rounding up all of the Remaining Black Hole Troops... it seems like Black Hole has moved to Alpha Land to finally Destroy The Allied Nations, but a New group of CO's are waiting for them.

~Alpha Land, Undisclosed Location, 05:00 hours~

"I See... so Von Bolt has failed to Destroy the Allied Nations..." One voice said with a stern chuckle.

Another voice also spoke up, "Sir... what shall we do, we have troops in Alpha Land as we speak... should we be more careful?"

The first Person smirked and looked out the Window of the New Black Hole HQ.

"No... But I think we should toy with the CO's here... but let's Start with Orange Star... I have some unfinished Business with them...".

~Meanwhile at the Allied Nations HQ, Omega Land~

A lone Green Earth Infantry was running down the halls to where the CO's were meeting about the plans to round up the remaining Black Hole Troops, when he reached the room, he just barged into the meeting, knocking CO Drake over who was near the door.

"Sir... we have a major Problem!" The infantry shouted, while giving a salute to the COs.

Nell, the current leader of Orange Star stood up and looked at the man, "What seems to be the problem?"

The Infantry shook his head and looked at her, "...Black Hole troops were spotted near the border of Green Earth and we have reports of them attacking Orange Star and taking over half of their land... we sent in troops but... we lost contact with them"

Eagle stood up and looked at the Infantry too, "Wait... so Black Hole is back... and all that we fought for is for nothing then!"

"calm down flyboy, but I must admit that this is just insane... how can Black Hole regain all of it's troops in a course of several months?" Jess said while looking at Eagle.

"We don't know... but we need help... and lots of it!" the Infantry said.

All of the COs looked at each other and nodded, "Leave and tell the others to hold their places until we send a CO..." Nell said.

The Infantry nodded and left the room shutting the door.

"Ok... we need some new COs, take a look at these files of these people I was going to show you" Nell added while handing folders with the countries emblem on them.

Jake and Rachel started to look at a couple of them that were Labeled 'Orange Star',

"Man... not really any of them appeal to me, but she does!" Jake said grabbing a file with the name 'Anne' on it.

Rachel looked at the file and nodded, "She is pretty strong, I guess we will take Anne"

"Oh what about him!" Jake shouted pulling out another file named Alex, "He looks like Yosuke from that game called, Person...a 4?"

Meanwhile while Jake and Rachel were picking out COs, Blue Moon were finding their own.

"So... how about him?" Sasha said pointing to a file labeled 'Jonathan'.

Grit picked up the file and opened it, "He looks like that one kid from that movie I saw a while ago..."

"Who Grit?" Colin asked while looking at Grit.

"Flynn Sci...fo or something..." he replied putting the file back down.

"Jonathan huh... seems like a cool guy... but not as cool as Commander Grit and Olaf!" Colin said once more.

Green Earth on the other hand were looking at each putting almost all of them back.

"Come on Matey pick one already!" Drake shouted at Jess, who in return put a hand up to silence him.

"I want to pick one that is an all around person... and all of them don't really fit that bill..." Jess replied sighing, but Eagle slammed a file down in front of her.

"Guess what... I found the prefect person for you, but his name has two Letters longer than yours Jess" Eagle said while Jess picked up the file.

"Jessie... Now that is confusing, at least he is a guy!" Drake said smiling while grabbing the file from her and opening it, the smile from his face fell as he gave it back to her.

Both Jess and Eagle looked at Drake with a confused look, "Hey what's wrong?" Jess asked him.

Eagle looked at it and saw the picture, "You mean... that Jessie? Your little...?"

Drake nodded and sighed, "Don't bring him... he can be very scary..."

"Wait... I have heard of this boy, Jessie the Mechanical Necromancer correct?" Jess said while looking at Eagle.

"You mean he is a Robot?!" Eagle said, while Jess shook her head.

"No he takes apart tanks and messes around with them..." Jess said once more, "Plus here he looks like Jude Mathis from that children's Story, Journey of Xillia, fine we will take him..."

Drake glared at Jess, who in turn didn't notice.

While Yellow Comet picked out two new COs.

"Father... I think that Yukari sounds like a great CO... plus I know her from the Academy." Sonja said while putting Yukari's file in front of her.

Kanbei picked up another file and looked it over, "Mitsuru...Kirijo, she seems to have a true warrior spirit in her, just look at her."

After all of the armies picked their new COs they sent word to the bases where these Major's were.

"Hmm... Now this time the kid gloves come off!" Nell muttered while looking at all of the veteran COs in front of her.


End file.
